John Coldfire
Personality He is a natural leader, brave, strong, and wise, although he usualy is quiet unless there is something important to say. He isn't good at making friends as he hardly knows anything about himself. He can be short-tempered (especially around people he doesn't like). He emanates confidents and tries to control his emotions. History Marie Coldfire was an artist. She claimed she was created her own world with every stroke of a paint brush. This belief humored and amused Izangi and so he decide to meet her. They quickly fell in love as they both talked about thier creations (as Izangi claimed to be a sculptor). Eventually, they fell in love and Marie became pregnant and Izangi left her leaving a note explaining who he was and how sorry he was that he had to leave her along with a sword to give to the child when he was ready. She gave birth to John and he lived a mostly normal life for many years. However he did sometimes get into trouble with his powers though he never encountered any monsters. However, when he was 15 his mother told him who and what he was and gave him his sword which his father gave her to hold on to for him. She didn't tell him about Camp Izangi, however, because she didn't want him to leave her, but she did encourage him to start to train himself with the sword. One day, Marie got John to come with her on a family picnic in the park. They were then attacked by a group of monster. John tried to fight them but he was inexperianced, outnumbered, and had to protect his mother. John was seriously injured and Marie was killed. Izangi saw this and pitied them so he saved John and brought him to Camp Izangi and erased his memories to save him from the sorrow of his loss. Powers Offensive #Children of Izanagi can materialize a naginata, made up of pure energy, to use as a weapon but only for a short time. Defensive #Children of Izanagi have the ability to create a dome shaped out of earth, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. #Children of Izanagi have the ability to create a small tremor which topples everyone nearby off their feet. Passive #Children of Izanagi have an innate faster rate of healing than others. #Children of Izanagi share a minor emphatic link with every living thing on earth, as their father was the god of life. #Children of Izanagi have the innate ability to talk plants to life, either making them grow more quickly or bringing them back from a recent death. Supplementary #Children of Izanagi have the ability to heal minor wounds as well as erasing scar marks. #Children of Izanagi can create plants from nothing, but they only last for a short time, and the larger the plant the more drain on the user. They can use these plants for a multitude of purposes. #Children of Izanagi have the ability to dissolve their body to blend with the natural surroundings, concealing them. The longer they remain hidden, the more they are drained. #Children of Izanagi have the ability to breathe life into any inanimate object for a multitude of purposes with the user having total control over it. The effect lasts only for a short time. They can only breathe life up to three objects at the same time, but consumes more energy. TraitsEdit #Children of Izanagi are full of life and energy. #Children of Izanagi innately have anger on children of Kagu-tsuchi. Category:Male Category:Lieutenant Counselor Category:Children of Izanagi Category:Camp Izanagi Category:Demigods Category:American Category:Characters